One Last Kiss
by FaNTaSy
Summary: E+T Umm....I sorta changed the plot...and..um...Tomoyo has a crush on Eriol...but...Eriol loves kaho...-_-'' SAD STORY!!!
1. Default Chapter

One Last Kiss

by: FaNTaSy

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong me

Author's notes: Um...I changed the plot....Some ppl didn't like it...-_-'' *sigh* anyways...this is a E+T fanfic....I never wrote a E+T fanfic before...-_-'''Wellz...I never realli wrote a fanfic...anyways...(ON THIS ACCOUNT) 

~~~~

I watch you and her laugh. I watch you and her do things, WE would never do. You and I are just friends. You and her are everything.

I envy her. Your midnight blue eyes are opposite of her reddish-brown eyes.

I want your arms around my body. I fell in love with you. I will never regret it. I will always be loving you.

I'm jealous. I admit it...I'm JEALOUS.

I fell in love with you, never will I regret it.

Tomoyo Daidouji, I, Love You, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

~~~~~

It was an Autumn day. The reddish brown leaves were falling from the tree branches. A couple was sitting on the park bench. They were watched by careful amethyst eyes.

Eriol was sitting next Kaho, they were sharing a ice cream cone (..I kno..it's kinda late in the season for ice cream..but whatever).

"Eriol, when are we getting married?"Kaho asks gazing at the beautiful clear lake in front of them.

"Soon...I guess...'He responds.

Tomoyo was staring intently at Eriol's profile. 

"When do you want to go back to England?" Kaho asks.

"Whenever you want."

"I want to have our wedding in England."

"Then we'll go to England to get married."

Tomoyo watchin them converse about their Spring wedding, was breakin her heart.

She ran home silently, wiping tears that sprung to her violet eyes.

~~~~~

It was a Week from the day at the park~

"Sakura...Syaoran..and Tomoyo...Kaho and I decided to return to England to get ready for our Wedding."Eriol explains.

Sakura stared at Eriol, "You're leaving!?"

Eriol nods slowly. Sakura starts crying; Syaoran is trying to comfort her.

Tomoyo was staring her hands, avoiding tear-shed.

"When are you leaving?" She quietly says.

"The day after Tomorrow."

"Oh...Well...I have to go to Choir. I'll bid you good bye." Tomoyo says running off.

Tomoyo had lied. She quit Choir weeks ago. She was running blindly with tears streaking her pale face.

"He's leaving. He's leaving. He's leaving." she repeatedly whispers to herself.

~~~~

Author's note: ...ok...Better?...-_-''...I hate the idea of Kaho and Eriol... : ( Why did they have Kaho and ERIOL!?......T_T...Well..please review.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: CCS is NEVER gonna belong to me  
  
Authors' note: Gomen nasai….My brain is kinda messed up rite now. But this isn't a one-shot..^.^'' Should told you ppls that first heh heh..^.^  
  
O…I have some NEW fanfics coming out ^.^'' like two…but sa'll good..^.^  
  
~~~~~One last kiss~~~  
  
It was the Daudouji Residence…..At night….The darkness loomed over the big mansion. The stars sparkled with sadness. The moon was full. The milky colors blended with the night. Everything seemed ok….Except that Tomoyo Daudouji wasn't in her room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"He's leaving…He's leaving…He's leaving…." She murmured to herself. Tomoyo was hiding behind a tree on the Hiiragizawa manor. She softly cried, a wolf's cry was heard. Tomoyo grabbed her knees closer to her.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was morning…  
  
"Eriol-sama….There's a girl sleeping on our manor…" Nakaru poked Eriol's arm.  
  
Eriol glanced to the window. She was right. A girl with violet hair was slumbering underneath the big willow tree.  
  
'Does the Willow tree, cry? Not even the great Clow knew… But it seems like it's crying right now… It's like sheltering the girl…' Eriol thought.  
  
"I'll get her off.."Eriol said walking out the door.  
  
~~~~  
  
"TOMOYO-cHANNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!" A screech could be heard from a nearby mansion.  
  
"Mistress! What's wrong!?"  
  
"To-Tomoyo-chan isn't IN HER BED!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!" Sonomi cried, grabbing the bedsheets.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo woke up, slightly. She fluttered her eyelids. She saw midnight-blue.  
  
"AH!!!!!!! Hiiragizawa-kun!" She screamed. "what ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
Eriol smirked. "More like, what are you doing here, on my MANOR…"  
  
Tomoyo looked around. She gasped softly. 'I never went home yesterday..oka- san must be worried…' With that she ran off, leaving Eriol.  
  
Eriol took a deep breath. Plums….  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's noter: GOMEN NASAI!!!! I kno this was bad… *sigh* sorry sorry…me sorry that me haven't been updating…. Sorry sorry..me working on my new fanfic…^.^'''' hehe I bet no body is gonna review my new story…T.T oh well..^.^' PLz review? Arigato… 


End file.
